Pair Battle
by Blue Nagami
Summary: Il a fallu que Mirajane ne parle une fois de trop de couple à Fairy Tail pour que l'instinct de Fujoshi passionné de sa sœur, Lisanna, ne la pousse à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Et quand on n'est pas d'accord sur les mêmes idées tout ça finit en compétition complètement grotesque. /!\ Shojo Ai / Shonen Ai \ Het'/!\ /!\Fujoshi!Lisana/!\ /En Pause\ Label SPPS


**Disclaimer:** Tout à Hiro Mashima

**Pairing: **Tout tout plein...

**Raiting: **Un gentil T

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Shonen Ai, Shojo Ai, Het'

**Note**: Voilà, voilà... Donc, c'est ma toute première fiction que je poste ici, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose... Bon, je sais que ce n'était pas excellent, mais je suis fier de... cette "chose"? Et puis, il fallait que je poste ça, le nombre de fic Yaoi ou Shonen Ai, ici, est ridiculement petit (ou peu varié) par rapport aux autres fandom! Donc, j'ai décidé de réagir... Pourquoi ne pas poster une fic comme ça avec plein de couples différents?! Oui, ça me semble vraiment être une bonne idée... =3

Bon, je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laissez lire... =3

* * *

><p>"Dis Lisanna, tu ne penses que Juvia devrait enfin se décider à se déclarer à Gray?"<p>

Mirajane regardait, rêveuse et sourire aux lèvres, les deux mages qui ne semblaient pas vouloir avancer dans leur relation. Ce n'étais pas tellement compliqué que de devoir dire "Je t'aime". Apparement si...

"Ah, si, ce serait vraiment bien qu'elle puisse enfin lui dire..." Lisana lança un soupir, tout en souriant légèrement "Je suis certaine que Gray n'attend que ça, en plus."

Quelle comédienne! Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire que Gray veuille quelque chose de Juvia. Sa sœur n'avait-elle donc pas remarqué les regards que le mage de glace lançait à Natsu à tout va.

Lisanna laissa s'échapper un soupir, un véritable cette fois-ci. Si seulement Mira pouvait se rendre compte que les couples filles-garçons à Fairy Tail n'avaient aucune chance de voir le jour, alors que deux hommes ensembles... Elle en aurait presque bavé si sa sœur ne l'avait pas regardé à ce moment là, son regard plein d'interrogation.

"Tout vas bien? Tu as l'air absente."

La plus jeune se gêna d'avoir penser ce genre de chose et rit, le rouge aux joues avant de se reprendre.

"Ah, oui, oui. Bien sûr."

Sa sœur ne la laissa pas continuer qu'elle enchaînait déjà avec ses délires de couples. Lisanna la laissa parler sans véritablement faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps. De toute façon, Mirajane ne la laisserait pas l'occasion d'en placer une, surtout si ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ces histoires de couples.

Mirajane, ne se doutant pas une seconde de l'ennuie de la plus jeune Albinos, continua son discours sans vouloir s'arrêter. Et, elle dériva la discussion intentionnellement vers le sujet du célibat de sœur. Si seulement elle pouvait réussir à mettre sa Lisanna en couple.

Elle voyait déjà des petits bambins aux cheveux blancs courir dans la guilde appelant sa sœur et son mystérieux "chevalier" "maman" et "papa". Oh! Si seulement ça pouvait arriver.

Elle se lança donc, après tout elle avait le droit de savoir qui étais l'élu du cœur de sa soeur et peut être même pourrai-t-elle l'aidé.

"Dis-moi, est-ce que tu ne serais pas intéressé par quelqu'un?"

Lisanna se crispa soudainement alors que sa sœur sourit encore un peu plus, pensant avoir tapé dans le mille. Alors qu'en réalité, elle s'était figé pour une tout autre. Mirajane voulait l'utilisé pour réduire le nombre de couple Yaoi dans la guilde!

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put se retenir. D'un coup, elle se releva en renversant la chaise où elle était assise avant de jeter un regard noir à sa sœur. Sœur qui ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction.

"Les hommes sont fais pour sortir entre eux!"

Et sur ceux, elle partit en courant. Heureusement qu'elle s'était retenus, si ça n'aurait pas été le cas, elle aurait eu du mal à s'arrêter avec tout les arguments qu'elle avait en tête. Mais au moins, elle aurait faire comprendre à Mira sa façon de pensée, même si c'était que brièvement. Et puis, elle l'avait cherché aussi, non?

Du coté de celle-ci justement, et bien, tout était devenus calme à la guilde, il faut dire que Lisana n'avait pas hésité à hurler. Mirajane regardait encore vers la sortie, là où venait de partir sa sœur. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

La première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fût que sa Lisanna avait tout simplement perdu l'esprit pendant quelques instants. Mais, finalement, elle réfléchis plus amplement. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit ce genre de personne? C'était tout simplement impossible! Quoique, il est vrai qu'elle observait souvent les garçons de la guilde mais ne s'était jamais déclaré à eux. Pourtant elle n'était pas d'un naturel timide.

Non! ça ne pouvait pas être ça puisque elle aime Natsu. Enfin, aimait... il y a près de dix ans. Mais que lui est elle arrivé quand elle était à Edolas! Elle ne pouvait pas être comme ça! Si elle pensait ainsi, les petits bambins n'existeraient-ils pas pour elle? Ce serait horrible!

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de régler ça! Elle devait lui effacer toute image de couples homosexuels de son esprit. Pour le bien de la guilde et de sa futur descendance!

oOooOooOo

Quand Mirajane arriva chez elle, elle avait déjà prévus ce qu'elle comptait dire à sa soeur. Lui faire comprendre que tout ceci n'était que fantaisie et qu'autant d'hommes ne pouvaient pas tous être gay. ET les bébés fées!

Ça semblait être un bon plan, après tout quoi de mieux que de dire la vérité. Et puis, si ça ne fonctionnait pas elle pouvait bien lui réciter la liste des -futurs- couples hétéro à Fairy Tail.

C'est sur cela qu'elle entra dans sa maison pour tout de suite appeler Lisanna. Celle-ci, étrangement, accouru aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester rancunière bien longtemps mais à ce point!

Mais, cette réaction était bien sûr prémédité. De son coté aussi, la plus jeune blanche avait songé à ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Mirajane pour lui faire comprendre que les hommes à Fairy Tail était bien plus attiré par les personnes du mêmes sexes que celles opposés.

"Lisana, à propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure..."

"Je suis désolé d'avoir élevé la voix comme ça" la coupa cette dernière "Je sais bien que tu n'as pas compris où je voulais en venir avant, mais, il fallait bien que je te le dise à un moment. Les garçons à Fairy Tail, ils sont forcément attirés par les hommes!"

Lisanna ne cessait de monter dans les aigus pour chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait, l'enthousiasme sûrement. Alors, que Mirajane, elle, voyait tout ces idées de départ s'en aller au galop pour laisser une soudaine colère prendre place.

"Mais, tu n'es pas bien!? Il est hors de questions que ça se passe ainsi! Ils doivent sortir avec des filles, se marier avec, vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants!"

Lisana se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas plutôt elle qui ne tournait plus très rond, parce qu'en venir aux répliques de contes de fées... c'était limite. Elle plaça cela sur le coup de la fatigue, ça arrivait à tout le monde. Mais, hors de question qu'elle ne lui laisse le dernier mot.

"Je veux bien comprendre que les hommes peuvent sortir avec des femmes mais à Fairy Tail ce n'est pas possible... Tu n'as remarqué LA tension!?"

Mirajane se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. En plus, elle parlait comme si ce n'était pas normal de voir de couple hétéro.

"Cette _tension_ comme tu dis, elle aboutis toujours à un combat et pas à..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais sa sœur voyait bien de quoi elle parlait.

"De toute façon, ils finiront quand même par finir ensemble..." marmona-t-elle.

"Et bien, je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas..."

"Pardon?"

Ça en devenait ridicule!. Elle était en train d'essayer de lui dire qu'elle empêcherait son fantasme ambulant de devenir réalité. Lisanna soupira avant d'observer sa sœur d'un regard hautain.

"Et, tu compte t'y prendre comment?"

Ce fut au tour de Mirajane de sourire, si elle croyait l'avoir eu, elle se trompait lourdement.

"Je pourrai très bien faire en sorte que de nombreux couples filles-garçons sortent et empêcher tout ça..."

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle était sérieuse.

"J'arriverai tout aussi bien à faire sortir les garçons ensemble..."

Elles se regardèrent à nouveau un air de défi dans les yeux. Mirajane fut la première à parler.

"Faisons ça... On verra bien qui arrivera à ce qu'elle veut."

Elles se serrèrent la main.

"Très bien!"

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire... =3<p> 


End file.
